There are known various malonic acid derivatives capable of curing liver disorders in men and animals in the art. Among them is illustrated Malotilate (disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,506) as a typical one. There is still a desire, however, for a compound capable of curing and/or preventing liver disorders at a considerably lower dosage which will provide a more safety margin for treating both men and animals.